


five more minutes

by cosmicneo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit of fluff? Idk, Alternate Universe, Angst?, end of the world AU, im not good at tags im sorry, inspired by a billie eilish song cover i guess, renmin!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicneo/pseuds/cosmicneo
Summary: if the end of the world was near, where would you choose to be?or the world is ending in 7 days, so as jaemin and renjun.





	five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i recommend listening to 'the end of the world' by billie eilish while reading!! hehe
> 
> also sorry in advance for the mistakes!!

they say it's near. an earthquake ravaging on the surface of the vast lands, destroying everything it touches. a devastating tsunami, conquering the grounds with its enormous waves that would more likely leave the planet in utmost horror. and lastly, the world running out of air to breathe, all because of the forests being annihilated, replaced by crowded, polluted cities. they say it's all happening soon, with an expected time and date. they say it's inevitable, and humanity's about to face its greatest battle yet. they say the world's ending in 7 days.

jaemin's being skeptic about it. he thinks it's all just made-up stories of so-called seers and fortune tellers who just crave for attention and clout. they all said the world was ending way back in 2012, but nothing ever happened. no murderous earthquakes, no massive tsunamis, no wildfires, just the mundane. it's 2019, and he's still breathing in his own flesh and he's never in the mood to believe any of people's idiosyncrasies.

news of the said phenomena starts spreading out across the globe, giving everyone lessons on how to prepare themselves when the disaster occurs. they even give out the exact date it would happen, a week from now, to be specific. it's as if the government has agreed to it and considered the theories as nothing but outright facts. 

renjun, on the other side, can feel it tho. he knows the end is near and he would willingly spend the last minutes of his life just standing in the middle of nowhere and witness the world crumble down to its demise, instead of keeping himself alive. to make it short, he's one of the few people who's just waiting for the world to cease in existence, he has been waiting for this moment, and finally now is the time, or atleast that's what he thinks.

jaemin met renjun in the middle of summer, in the most unexpected of ways. they were both orphans at the age of 13, still too young and silly to comprehend how the world works. both of them had contrasting personalities, just blatantly failing to agree with one another most of the time, but in the end they still hold a connection, a bond, and they can't deny the truth, they are each other's comfort ... and most of all, home.

maybe that's how it is, home is the perfect word to describe their somehow platonic relationship, or that's how they address it. they're just the best of friends, nothing more.

it's dusk and jaemin rummages through renjun's room, looking for his favorite black t-shirt he thinks the latter borrowed but never returned. it's the way they just casually exchange clothing and personal belongings as if they're living in one body, and just find themselves not caring at all. 

"hey, i know you don't usually return things, but that black t-shirt is on a different story, atleast give that one back," jaemin reasons, still digging into renjun's pile of clothes. 

"tell me, jaemin, how are you going to spend your last days here on earth?" renjun, not answering what jaemin just said, shots the question to the younger with his body restlessly lying over his twin-sized bed. 

jaemin drifts his gaze onto the older who's now staring blandly at the ceiling. he then scrutinizes renjun's features, from his eyes which seemed like the entirety of the universe even tho they're void of emotions, to his well-sculptured nose, and down to his thin and soft lips. jaemin doesn't know why, but he suddenly feels an urge of kissing his bestfriend, but that's just a weird picture to think of, so he shakes it off his mind.

"you're still pushing that end of the world agenda of yours," jaemin snorts in incredulity.

"what if it's the truth?" renjun turns to jaemin, their eyes seamlessly locks with each other, along with a deafening silence that begins to rise up between them.

"i don't know .... honestly, i don't know," jaemin goes back into searching renjun's closet. "it's just a what if anyway. it won't happen, injun."

\--

3 days into the said cataclysm. jaemin drives his car with renjun beside him. it's just the two of them, having a little rendezvous of their own along the endless empty roads. the wind sweeps past their faces as they jam to their favorite songs, singing on top of their lungs as if there's no tomorrow. 

jaemin darts a stare at the boy in his right. he still gets confused as to why he feels his heartbeat soar up to great extents whenever renjun's around. and maybe now, he knows why.

"isn't it beautiful, spending our last days on this planet?" renjun says, eyes fixed at the majestic landscape they get to pass by.  
he still holds onto everyone else's theory that the world would end in 3 days time. so he thinks, why not spend the most of it? 

jaemin just smiles and shrugs away, still skeptic about what he thinks is pure madness.

they arrive at the place where the sea is meeting the sun in the horizons. the place is close to their hearts as it was where they had first exchanged their friendly gestures. it was where they had first met.

"jaemin?" renjun calls, almost inaudible. they are now being seated on the blanket they had settled over the pure white sand of the shore.

"hmm?" 

"i'm going to miss you," jaemin couldn't contain his laughter anymore so he bursts it all out. 

"i'm not going anywhere," jaemin responds, still recovering from his laugh. he knows what renjun is talking about, but he just doesn't wanna talk about it.

"you're not going, we all are," renjun with a hint of nonchalance, retorts.

"why do you still firmly believe about it? it's all hoax, some made-up shit to scare humanity. when in fact, it's never going to happen," jaemin beams. "we survived 2012, why can't we today?" he adds.

"can't you feel it? it's slowly getting to us, jaem," renjun replies and stares deeply into the younger's eyes. "humanity's slowly falling apart and let me tell you, we actually deserve it a bit," he adds.

jaemin stares even more intently at renjun's almost piercing gaze. he knows renjun too well, he always has this uncanny perception throughout the world, which is obviously opposite of his, and that's just one of the countless things he like about the older.

"i don't care about your skeptic proposals but think about it. the world has been endangered for so long and it's all our fault. humans are to blame with everything and it's ironic how they only started to get concerned now when the end is just around the corner," renjun continues, but now with a hint of sadness and disappointment tinted in his voice.

"so, are you telling me to just accept that we're all going to die in the next few days .... or what?" jaemin asks with hesitation, his one eyebrow lifting up as his forehead creases sluggishly.

"you should, we all should." renjun sucks in a breath and shifts his eyes onto the sand below him and up to the horizons streaked with heavy shades of orange, yellow and blue. 

silence.

the two of them is enveloped with a resounding stillness, leaving the scenery with just their soft breaths and the small lashes of the waves meeting the edge of the shore. it's not an awkward silence tho. through years and years of being each other's soul, the halt between their conversations becomes nothing but pure solace. it's the type of silence that soothes the both of them, a satisfying one with no talks, no conversing, just merely themselves.

renjun and jaemin watch as the the light gets devoured by the dark which is also a sign for them to go home. and just like the day swiftly shifting into the night, the world is about to meet its end too.

\--

"i told you, jaem. everything ends, and we're on it right now," renjun says as he stands in a middle of nowhere which is both literally and figuratively.

stupefied at what goes on around him, jaemin stands beside renjun, eyes wide with tears that hold so much fear, shock, and confusion. below the cliff they are standing in befalls the catastrophe that the terrifying earthquake has brought. the cities are slowly succumbed by fire, buildings falling off to the ground, and with just more chaos unfolding. jaemin finds himself almost petrified at the sight. he couldn't believe what transpires just in front of them. is this really the end?

"stop crying, you fool!" renjun snaps at jaemin and moves to face the younger. he wipes jaemin's tears and looks at him, this time with a genuine smile.

"the world may end today, but you and me would never," renjun says as he takes jaemin's hand and intertwines his fingers onto his.

"tell me, renjun, are you really okay with us ending this way?" jaemin scoffs. "i never even had the chance to tell you how much i love you, not as a friend, but as..."

renjun's lips just curved more into a lopsided smile. "i know, i've always known," renjun says as he moves more close to jaemin, closing the gap between them. the latter visibly shakes on his knees but manages to keep his composure. he, too, is confused with renjun's sudden actions. but he just thinks, the older has always been unpredictable and discreet with everything he does.

"injun, i wann-" 

jaemin just straight up loses it when renjun abruptly presses his lips against his. it was chaste and warm yet enough for jaemin to feel thousands of things. renjun's never that good with words, but he does it with actions and the kiss is one of the many proofs.

their lips slowly pull away from each other and a staring battle has eventuated between them.

that's how it is. everything has a beginning and an end. just like in a story, every character is destined to meet their own endings whether it's happy or tragic. nothing lasts forever, and the universe itself proved it. as for jaemin and renjun, they may not be physically together as the moment passes, but their souls are binded as one, so as their hearts. 

jaemin and renjun just stood in the midst of everything, hands clasped around one another as they wait, and wish the world would spare them five more minutes of air, just so they can feel each other's warmth even for the last time.

their story might end here, but their love would never.


End file.
